Rêve
by IrisJR
Summary: Initialement posté : 06/13. OS. Une douleur lancinante. La perte d'un être cher qui lui poignarde le cœur. Un monde qui n'est pas le sien. Et elle se perd dans la nuit… Car, brusquement, l'éclair dévastateur a quitté le ciel du jour à jamais. Le souverain de leur univers est déchu. Il s'éteint, il disparait. Comment faire renaître l'espoir à présent ? Label SPPS !


**.: REVE :.**

 **Résumé : OS.** Une douleur lancinante. La perte d'un être cher qui lui poignarde le cœur. Un monde qui n'est pas le sien. Et elle se perd dans la nuit… Car, brusquement, l'éclair dévastateur a quitté le ciel du jour à jamais. Le souverain de leur univers est déchu. Il s'éteint, il disparait. Comment faire renaître l'espoir à présent ? Label SPPS !

 **Genre :** Drame/Friendship

 **Rated :** T

 **Personnages :** Lisanna, Bixlow, Loki

Eh ben, depuis que je le traîne, cet OS ! Je n'avais juste pas l'envie de le finir. Du coup, ça se sent un peu, qu'il n'est pas récent-récent. J'pensais le mettre avec mon autre OS sur Lisanna pour faire un recueil (j'ai deux autres textes sur elle en cours) mais finalement… Finalement non. Peut-être que je posterai les autres avec celui-là, je ne sais pas encore.

Première partie inspirée de mon OS « Réalité »

Deuxième partie répondant au défi d'Ad' et Rougeavec le thème « **Renaissance** » et les personnages « **Bixlow, Loki** » que j'ai un peu détournés. Doonc, vous m'excuserez si c'est n'importe quoi et OOC, okay ? Enfin voila quoi, vu le contexte, je n'ai pas pu les modeler comme je l'aurais voulu…

D'ailleurs, petit coucou aux copines de la SPPS !

Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre, j'ai réussi à insérer un petit lien avec le deuxième chapitre de « King you're so dope ». En effet, la première scène de cet OS est la même que la dernière du second chapitre de mon three-shot, d'un point de vue différent. Bref, pour revenir à cet OS. C'est un peu mélodramatique, voir répétitif… Et je n'aime pas du tout la dernière scène –on sent que les dialogues, ce n'est pas mon fort. Enfin je vous laisse juger par vous-même.

Les personnages appartiennent à **Mashima-sama** , le texte suivant à moi-même.

Bonne lecture.

 **.: CAUCHEMAR :.**

 **« MIRA-NEE, MIRA-NEE, OU ES-TU ? JE NE VOIS PLUS RIEN. J'AI MAL. »**

Une douleur lancinante lui enserre la tête. Elle est bloquée dans un carcan. Une prison faite de ténèbres. De laquelle elle ne peut s'échapper. Des images confuses se présentent à son esprit. Elles défilent, défilent, défilent… Elle est perdue. Elle aimerait pleurer, mais elle ne le peut pas. Pourtant, sans que ce soit une larme, une goutte d'eau tombe sur sa paupière droite. Il pleut ? Elle ne sait pas. Son corps est parcouru de picotements. Des centaines de gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasent sur l'ivoire de sa peau. Elle ne voit rien, seulement l'obscurité de ses yeux incapables de s'ouvrir. Elle a mal, elle souffre. Mais son cœur est empli d'inquiétude. Elle ne ressent ni la présence rassurante de sa sœur, ni celle, plus douce, de son frère. Elle est seule. Et elle a peur. Il n'y a que l'étendue infinie du néant qui se présente à son regard.

 _Elle appelle. Seul l'écho de ses pensées lui répond._

Elle essaie de bouger, de se débattre. Mais elle n'arrive à rien, simplement à mouvoir ses pensées. Des bribes d'informations, des souvenirs. Des flashs qui viennent et qui repartent, tel le remous incessant des vagues grises de l'océan. Il n'y a plus rien dans sa tête. Seulement cet effroi, cette obscurité d'encre qu'elle n'arrive pas à vaincre. Elle est plongée dans un lourd sommeil. Et elle est incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Où est le monde ? Elle ne sent plus son corps. Où sont les cris qu'elle aimerait faire surgir de sa bouche ? Elle ne sait plus si elle existe. Où sont donc les larmes qu'elle aimerait laisser couler ? Ses paupières – si c'en sont bien – sont imperméables à toute ses suppliques, à tous les pleurs qu'elle voudrait laisser échapper. Face à elle, seulement cette nuit sans fin, éternelle, qui oppresse tous ses sens.

 **« ELF-NICHAN, S'IL TE PLAIT, JE SOUFFRE. JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR. »**

Difficilement, elle ouvre ses yeux mouchetés d'éclats célestes sur le monde. Les ténèbres laissent place à une vision floue. Une vague grisâtre. C'est le ciel. Ce ciel… Un ciel pluvieux, terne. Une goutte tombe sur sa paupière, une fois encore. Est-ce une larme ? Ce n'est pas une des siennes. Seulement une du ciel chagriné par tant de douleur. Où est-elle ? Elle ne le sait pas. Elle ne se souvient pas. Les visages familiers défilent devant son regard pâle de douleur : Celui de sa sœur, Mirajane, celui de son frère, Elfman. Elle ne sait pas où elle est, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait. Son corps est trop engourdi pour qu'elle ressente une quelconque douleur. Elle est perdue. Elle sent sous son corps de l'herbe glacée, et la pluie qui tambourine sur son visage, recouvrant tous ses membres, tout son être. Elle frissonne.

 _Elle a froid. La pluie s'infiltre jusque dans ses os._

Et puis les cris. Ils parviennent à ses tympans jusqu'à présent endormis. Elle s'éveille au monde, s'ouvre comme un bouton de rose recouvert de la rosée du jour nouveau. Un éclair impérieux déchire le ciel, un orage assourdissant éclate. Sous ses iris opalescents se déchaîne la fureur divine des cieux. Un hurlement perçant s'élève dans l'immensité de l'éther et s'éteint brusquement. Figé en l'air, s'étiolant peu à peu, le souvenir d'une vie disparue. Et le temps suspendue dans la grisailles reprend son cœur… C'est terminé. L'orage est fini. La colère a été vaincue, remplacée seulement par un sentiment d'affliction, une douleur sourde. Lisanna ressent cette souffrance, cette violence, et son corps semble se vider. Elle a perdu une partie d'elle-même, elle a mal, elle ne sait pas où elle est. Elle aimerait fermer les yeux et laisser ses paupières se faire meurtrir par cette pluie acide de remords. Eternels. Elle sait que si elle se lève, elle tombera dans un désespoir infini. Sans vraiment connaître ce qui l'attend, elle sait que ce ne peut-être que désastreux. Le désenchantement s'empare de son esprit.

 _Un voile cauchemardesque se pose sur son corps._

Elle a peur. Que s'est-il passé ? Il y a une pierre froide près de son flanc, lui barrant la vue. La mousse gelée et humide chatouille sa peau froide et mouillée par la pluie. Pourtant, elle se redresse. Que va-t-elle donc voir ? Lentement, elle pivote son visage aux traits fins par-dessus la roche grise et froide. Et ce qu'elle voit la glace. Elle porte sa main à ses lèvres, elle tremble. Ses yeux s'ouvrent. Ses mains se contractent sous le choc. Devant elle. Une silhouette. Un visage, caché. Perdu sous de grands cheveux écarlates, couverts de sang. Le fluide vital qui se confond avec les mèches cramoisies de sa chevelure. Elle ne fait plus qu'un avec le mort. Elle est la faucheuse. Son corps est fait d'hémoglobine. Son être est carmin, son âme n'est plus qu'un bouillonnement de haine à l'état pure. Qui, d'un geste violent, retire une longue lance d'un corps. Un corps. Inanimé. Qui git sur le sol poussiéreux, pourpre d'éclaboussures mortelles. Un bruit de succion immonde empli la clairière, la pointe écarlate de l'arme est souillée, engluée de sang coagulé. Il est mort. C'est trop tard. Et la jeune femme, assassin, gracieuse dans sa bestialité, relève la tête vers le ciel.

 _La mort, la mort, la mort. Et le sang, à perte de vue…_

Et c'est là que Lisanna l'aperçoit. Ce regard. Ces deux prunelles chocolat qui brillent inhumainement d'une lueur cruelle sous les cieux embrumés d'affliction. Ces yeux plein de force. Mais aussi plein de folie. Erza. La jeune femme est pétrifiée de peur. Elle ne bouge plus. « Boum. Boum. » son cœur accélère. Elle le sent tenter de s'échapper comme un malade de sa cage thoracique. Un long frisson remonte le long de son échine, secoue son dos. Elle tremble de plus belle, telle une feuille d'hiver ballotée par la bise. Son souffle devient saccadé. Elle va s'étouffer. Elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Elle a peur. C'est un cauchemar ! Elle ne veut plus voir cela. Sa tête tourne. Elle cache son visage dans ses mains. Même les ténèbres ne peuvent engloutir sa vision d'horreur. Même la plus profonde des nuits ne pourrait effacer ce malaise profond qui lui enserre les entrailles. Elle veut hurler. Son Erza n'est pas comme cela ! Où sont ses frères, ses sœurs, sa famille… ? Où est la réalité ? C'est un cauchemar… Un cauchemar. Des sanglots meurent dans sa gorge et se déversent sous ses paupières closes.

 **« NATSU… N'IMPORTE QUI. VENEZ M'AIDER, C'EST UN CAUCHEMAR. »**

Titubante, Lisanna se met à vomir toutes ses tripes. L'odeur âcre la prend à la gorge. Elle n'en peut plus. Elle pleure, pleure, pleure. A défaut de crier, elle laisse couleur sa souffrance extrême. C'est trop pour elle. Ses joues sont souillées de traînés humides, ses yeux écarquillés de peur, rouverts dans un moment d'inattention. Son souffle est saccadé. Et cette puanteur. Elle se tâche. Elle s'en fiche. C'est un cauchemar. Toute son âme, toute sa fragilité, toute sa candeur et son innocence semblent partir avec le contenu de ses viscères. Et il ne reste plus que son corps. Cette enveloppe charnelle sale, plus que hantée par cette douleur et cet effroi indescriptibles. Aucune pensée cohérente n'empli plus son esprit. Elle ne se demande même pas pourquoi Erza était là. Ca ne pouvait être elle. Elle ne peut pas le croire. Elle ne VEUT pas le croire. Et cette personne. Cette dépouille inanimée, encore fraiche, les plaies béantes de sang. Son cœur tranché en deux, son corps déchiré par la pointe carmin d'une lance impitoyable. Elle sait. Lisanna ressent au plus profond d'elle qu'elle le connait. Sans raison. Juste son instinct. Elle le ressent au plus profond de son cœur meurtri, éparpillé au vent, déchiré par les souvenirs qui se ternissent en une teinte rougeâtre.

 _Des pensées qui brûlent et la fumée cramoisie qui s'enfuit._

Alors elle continue de vomir, mêlant boue, larme et renvois. Il n'y a plus rien devant ses pupilles vides et vitreuses, elle ne sent plus rien. Elle n'entend plus rien. Il n'y a que son monde intérieur, chamboulé, détruit. Il n'y a que son corps courbé, ses cheveux pâles, à présent salis, collés à son visage. Il n'y a que ses doigts qui se crispent dans la boue, ses ongles qui se souillent de terre. Il n'y a plus rien. Alors qu'un rire assourdissant empli le ciel gris d'orage autour d'elle. Elle ne l'entend pas. Rictus cruel ou nerveux ? Plein de psychose. Elle ne le sait pas. Elle s'en fiche. Les éclats de rire s'envolent, tels des éclaboussures de sang, tâchant les cieux qui se teintent peu à peu d'une lueur vermeille. Juste cette voix tonitruante. Jusqu'à s'arrêter. Et tout se stoppe. La voix. Les pleurs. Les grondements du ciel. Même le temps semble s'être figé. « Elle » s'en est allée, laissant derrière elle chaos et désolation, sang et pleurs. Elle est partie. Il n'y a plus que les cendres du passé qui recouvrent le rouge sanglant laissé par la mort. Son monde est broyé, déchiqueté en lambeaux de peau. Les déchirures de chair du corps qui gît à quelque pas d'elle. Des traînées de sang.

 **« IL EST MORT. IL EST MORT. JE… JE SUIS MORTE. »**

Et puis tout se précipite. Elle rampe sur le sol, trempant un peu plus ses vêtements. Avec une force dont elle ne se croyait même plus capable. Sans rien dans la tête, sans rien dans le cœur. Juste son corps. Un instinct de survie. Sans une question. Lisanna est partie dans un autre monde. Lisanna est morte. Peut-on encore la ranimer ? Sa conscience s'est endormie, partie pour un long sommeil. Effilochée. Pour éviter de souffrir encore. Son corps a pris le dessus, elle n'est plus que contrôlée par des pulsions. Devant son regard, au monde devenus opaques, des images qui défilent en boucle, inlassablement. La lance… Elle arrive près du corps. Les yeux, deux miroirs brisés dont l'iris vert sapin reflète le ciel trop gris, sont écarquillés. Les lèvres entrouvertes, les traits crispés. Il s'est paré de l'affreux masque de la mort. Un masque froid, immobile et rigide. Lisanna, gracile et irréelle près de ce corps qui ne saigne même plus, s'étale de tout son long sur la poitrine maculée de sang et de boue. Elle enfouie son visage dans ce cou, ces plis de chairs marqués par la strangulation, laissant l'effluve métallique envahir ses narines. Mais, rien ne peut plus l'atteindre. Son corps sans vie est trop doux. Malgré le sang, son parfum sauvage est le même. Elle lève doucement sa main, caressant son visage, dans une veine tentative de le réveiller. Ses lèvres sont trop pâles. Elle ferme ses yeux, recouvrant ceux du mort de sa main. Comme s'ils pouvaient s'endormir tous les deux, comme s'ils pouvaient ne plus jamais se quitter. Contre elle…

 **«** **LAXUS… LAXUS…** — **LI... LISANNA.** — **MIRA-NEE ? »**

 _Un cri de douleur qui déchire le ciel. Un chuchotement qui emplit la noirceur de son cœur. Un espoir dans la nuit, une larme qui s'écrase sur le sol, s'enfuit vers l'éther._

 **.: MIRACLE :.**

 **« LA LAME GLISSE, FATALE. DU SANG ECLABOUSSE MES MAINS. »**

Laxus. Est. Mort. Loki a hurlé. Son ami est mort. Lui a crié, impuissant. Encore et encore. Pourtant, il a anéanti, il a planté son épée dans l'épaule de l'ennemi. Il a couru. Comme un chien enragé, il s'est précipité vers le corps. Mais il est trop tard, trop tard. Courir est inutile. Tuer ne mène à rien. Et il n'a pas poursuivi la chasseuse. Parce qu'ils mourront tous. Parce qu'ils mourront tous… Et Laxus est mort. Loki a tué. Il n'y a plus une once d'espoir, il n'y a plus rien. Il y a un cadavre. Il y a des cendres. Il y a un homme qui git dans son sang non loin de là. Un homme auquel il a sûrement fauché la vie. Sans se poser de questions. Sans avoir pitié, sans penser aux gens qui le pleureront. Il l'a tué. Mais Laxus est mort. Et, sur son épée, auréolée d'un rouge suave, détentrice de la souffrance de ce soldat. Il a envie de mourir. Il a envie de vomir. Il aimerait balancer son épée, il aimerait s'enfuir. Parce que son corps, son arme, le monde, le dégoûtent. Mais il ne le peut pas. Mais il ne le fera pas. Qu'importe. S'il le fallait, Loki tuerait, tuerait et tuerait encore. Mais tuer ne suffit pas. Parce que Laxus est mort, mort, mort. Le monde est un cauchemar qui se moque de leur déchéance…

 _Il est parti. Et il ne reviendra plus jamais._

Comment va-t-il annoncer ça aux autres ? Comment ? Loki ne veut plus voir rouler les larmes de ses amis. Il ne veut pas voir leurs fades sourires se crisper, se transformer en grimace. Il ne veut pas voir leurs yeux larmoyants, se modifier, et leurs cœurs se précipiter dans un abyme de douleur. C'est trop dur, c'est trop dur ! Pourquoi mon dieu, pourquoi ? Il aura beau frapper à chaque battement de son cœur, avec toutes ses forces, il ne fera pas revenir son camarade. Et à quoi bon continuer à se battre ? Il a beau être fort, ses amis meurent et s'éteignent. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Et à quoi sert de courir, la mort les rattrape tous, un par un. Et ils sont impuissants, impuissants… Il aimerait que son cœur soit de pierre, de pierre, de pierre. Pour ne plus souffrir. Pour ne plus aimer, pour ne plus jamais pleurer. Alors il s'est muré dans le silence depuis bien longtemps et aucun sourire ne perce la carapace immuable de ses lèvres. Parce qu'ils sont tombés et continuent de tomber, les uns après les autres, des étoiles qui ternissent et disparaissent, sans que le monde ne les remarque. Et, une fois de plus, il observera, sans ciller, les autres retenir leurs larmes, contenir leurs cris désespérés, cacher leur peur et leur souffrance.

 _Car ils meurent, meurent, meurent. Ils sont impuissants._

 **« ET LAXUS EST MORT. MORT. MORT. IL NE PEUT PLUS RIEN FAIRE. »**

Il ne peut plus bouger. Il reste raide et immobile. Mais l'espoir peut se revêtir de nouvelles fleurs, n'est-ce pas ? Même au milieu du sang, de longues tiges de joie peuvent parsemer les champs jonchés de dépouilles. Le jeune homme aimerait y croire. Encore, encore, sans cesser. Mais Loki ne croit pas aux miracles. Il continue son chemin, il continuera à jamais. Même s'il veut arrêter, même s'il veut se stopper. Même s'il aimerait vomir et pleurer toute son âme et poignarder tous ses membres, il continuera. Parce que Loki a tué, de nombreuses fois. Et qu'il aimerait mourir pour cela. Alors non, il ne croit pas aux miracles. Il ne croit _plus_ aux miracles. Il n'en a pas le droit ! Il ne peut que bander ses yeux, emmurer son cœur et avancer, quoi qu'il se passe. Pourtant, un miracle, il y en a un, juste devant ses yeux. Est-il en train de rêver ? Meurt-il à son tour, est-ce une vision d'un quelconque paradis ? Il aimerait serrer son masque de ferraille plus fort contre ses paupières, mais il ne le peut pas. Son cœur bétonné loupe un battement. Sur la poitrine inerte de Laxus. Des cheveux. De pâles mèches couvertes de boue. Et un visage, des joues striées de larmes. Et sur les paupières du blond, une main souillée de terre. Un corps, pressé contre celui trop froid de son ami. Il y a quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui vit. Quelqu'un dont la poitrine se soulève, saccadée, la face secouée de sanglot. Parmi ce champ de bataille, il y a la vie. Il y a un fantôme du passé.

 _Il y a…_ _Lisanna. Il y a Lisanna._

Loki a-t-il le droit d'y croire ? Peut-il seulement espérer que tout cela soit réel ? Il décroche la jeune femme, couchée sur le torse de la dépouille. C'est elle, c'est elle. C'est elle ! Il sent un fourmillement étranger dans l'intégralité de son corps. Une explosion, un frisson. Il se met à trembler. Il y a une jeune femme qui vit. Pressé contre le cadavre d'un mort. Mais elle est vivante bon sang, elle est bien vivante ! Son visage est tordu de douleur, son parfum est celui de la peur. Mais elle est là. Elle est là, en chair, en os ! Leur Lisanna. Celle qui est morte. Elle est là ! Alors Loki ne se pose plus de question. Il cesse de trembler, ne veut pas comprendre, il ne veut pas savoir. Il ne se demande pas s'il faut y croire ou pas. Qu'importe si elle est un fantôme, s'il hallucine, si elle est un songe ou le spectre incarné de ses rêves les plus fous. Qu'importe comment et pourquoi elle est là. Cette fille a le même visage que sa camarade. L'exacte reproduction de celui qui s'est figé, recouvert d'un linceul mortuaire, qui a laissé la terre le recouvrir. Parce que ces yeux clos sont pâles comme un ciel d'été. Parce que sa gentillesse apaise leurs cœurs. Parce que ses sourires enduisent d'amour leur âme toute entière. Alors tant pis, tant pis ! Il se berce d'un nouvel espoir, qui semblait disparu depuis longtemps. Car Laxus est mort. Mais Lisanna vit. Alors une larme, unique, tombe et ourle ses cils paresseusement. Il y a la vie qui fleurit au milieu des décombres et des morts.

 **« AUJOURD'HUI, AI-JE LE DROIT D'ESPERER ? »**

 _Il prend le corps dans ses bras, il le berce. Il est froid, glacé. Mais il vit. Il n'y a plus à se poser de questions. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Loki peut croire aux miracles._

 **.: EUX :.**

 _Ils poussent doucement, bravent le vent, loin des autres. Ils se courbent, s'étendent vers le ciel zébré d'éclairs. Ils s'offrent au monde et ouvrent leurs bras à la pluie. Ils se couchent sous les bourrasques froides, ils frissonnent, ils aiment, ils croient. Ils espèrent. Ils reculent, ils fuient parfois. Mais jamais ne baissent les bras. Et quand les éléments se déchaînent, quand le mal tente de les faire ployer, ils ferment les yeux. Ils prient. Ils continuent inlassablement d'avoir confiance en leur dieu. Parce que, malgré la peur, ils continueront toujours à se battre dans l'ombre. Sous la lueur opaline de leur astre scintillant, un simple éclair blanc dans le ciel. L'éclat fugace qui se meut dans la nuit, le reflet fugitif de deux yeux émeraude dans les ténèbres de leur monde. Une lumière qui les guide et, croient-ils, les guidera toujours. Car, sans lui, peuvent-ils continuer d'espérer ? Leur quotidien, c'est la lutte et la douleur, et quand certain meurent, ils promettent de le venger._

 _ **« De frapper jusqu'au bout. Pour chaque image, pour chaque souvenir,  
et se galvanisent de cette lumière aveuglante qui les berce. »**_

 _Méconnus de tous mais craints, ils s'épanouissent là où les éclairs tombent lourdement. La foudre fait leur force, leur anonymat leur pouvoir et leur foi est inébranlable. Ils s'embrasent et puisent leur croyance dans la lumière. Et, seuls mais entourés, voilà ce qu'ils sont. Ils seront toujours ensembles. Ils ne peuvent pas en douter. Ils ne peuvent songer à être séparés. C'est impossible. Alors ils ferment les yeux une fois encore, et leur âme psalmodient, de leur voix inaudible. Parce qu'ils croient, ils croient, ils croient. L'éclair pourfendant les cieux pour seule compagnie, ils s'éteignent dans la nuit. Et de leur timbre doux ils chantent, chantent, chantent. Ils chantent avec agonie, la fin de l'orage. Ils prient le temps où l'éclair triomphera, où plus personne n'essaiera de les chasser. Une supplique vers le ciel, un appel à l'aide. Parce que, malgré tout, ils ont peur, peur, peur. Effrayés que l'éclair ne revienne jamais. Mais peut-il vraiment échouer ? Ils ne peuvent pas y penser. Sinon, ils ne croiront plus, ils le savent. Et s'ils n'ont plus la foi, ils mourront._

 _ **« La souffrance abominable qui les lie à cette promesse, offrir la liberté à leurs camarades. Et pouvoir enfin pleurer de bonheur sous le scintillement cristallin de l'éclair. »**_

 _Ils pleurent la décadence infernale des lourds nuages qui disparaissent, fermant leurs yeux embués de larmes. Et quand il revient, ils dansent, dansent. Ils hurlent de joie, leur cœur fait un bond, ils chevauchent le bonheur. Et ils essaient d'oublier, effectuant cette danse mortelle qu'ils ont appris il y a bien longtemps déjà. Mais, dans leur cœur, toujours ce petit endroit sombre où survit la douleur, le doute, l'angoisse. Toujours quelque part dans leur corps, une petite place pour les ténèbres monstrueuses de la mort. Et un jour ils flétrissent. Le pire arrive. Peuvent-ils continuer de croire ? La foi peut-elle continuer à subsister là où plus rien ne pousse ? Car chacun est battu, piétiné. Et les têtes tombent, coupées, les cœurs sont transpercés, morts, incapable de croire à nouveau. Il n'y en a plus qu'un pour vénérer l'éclair et se battre pour lui, à ses côtés, sous son regard bienveillant. Il n'y en a plus qu'un qui lutte vaillamment. Il tombe, il chute, mais il se relève. Il semble tenter de contenir l'espoir dans son cœur, et le sang qui coule entre ses doigts, imperturbable. Comme le sable qui compte le temps, qui le rattrape, monstrueux. Il est las, il est triste. Mais la lumière l'inonde toujours, lui seul. Alors il garde la tête haute._

 _ **« Et il s'en va au combat chaque fois qu'il le faut, il donnerait  
sa vie pour protéger son « roi » à lui, cette lueur pâle qui brille dans la nuit… »**_

 _Et l'instant coure, le temps le poursuit. Abominable, il s'empare de l'éclair, et s'en va le mettre en terre. Et, brusquement, son souverain dévastateur quitte le ciel du jour à jamais. L'empereur de sa galaxie est déchu. Il s'éteint. Il disparait. Sans un souffle, sans un mot, sans un cri. Sans que son dernier ami n'ait pu le protéger, sans qu'il ne soit là. Alors le monde, ce quotidien ténébreux et empli de brume se laisse engloutir par l'abîme profond de la haine. Il n'y a plus d'espoir, dans ce cœur où aucune lumière n'éclaire l'espérance. Il s'ébranle et il meure peu à peu, sans lui. Sans lui, sans lui... Pourquoi continuer à se battre ? Même le venger, il n'en a plus envie. Mais ce dernier, éparpillé loin des autres, comme les pétales d'une fleur écartelés par le vent, est trop engourdi par la colère pour se laisser mourir à tout jamais. Et il coure, coure, coure. Chaque pas l'amène vers sa mélopée utopique, sa vengeance, il est poussé parla haine et le désespoir, la colère et les larmes. Mais il ne pleure pas. Il ne pleure pas. Il ne le peut pas. Pourtant, il aimerait s'immobiliser attendre que le temps le rejoigne lui aussi. Mais ça aussi, il ne le peut pas._

 _ **« Alors il survit. Alors il continue de se battre. Alors, il attend. Il attend sans espoir la résurrection de l'éclair… L'éclair, l'éclair… »**_

 **.: RENAISSANCE :.**

Le soleil se lève, doucement, tandis que la pièce est vide. Il n'y a personne. La lueur de l'aube éclaire doucement cette salle à manger dépourvue de chaleur et se pose sur une silhouette sombre. De dos, le roux regarde par la fenêtre. Les oiseaux du matin s'envolent, s'élancent vers le ciel. Et, lui aussi, il aimerait les suivre, sentir le vent dans ses cheveux. Être libre. Combien de temps leur calvaire durera-t-il ? Quand pourront-ils sortir sans crainte, vivre et vivre encore, sans se cacher ? La réalité a repris le pas sur le rêve. Et le ciel est trop triste. Son cœur est trop lourd et ses yeux hantés par les morts. Tout est trop silencieux. Ici, tout le monde dort encore, d'un sommeil sûrement agité. Ils ont tous perdu quelqu'un de cher. Alors ils se tournent, se retournent entre leur draps poissés de sueur, tentent de chasser leurs rêves monstrueux. Mais personne ne peut rien y faire. Alors ils continuent, encore, encore, ils souffrent, encore, encore. Chacun se mure dans le silence, dans leur douleur. Ils sont tous les pièces séparées d'un même puzzle, démembrés. Ils forment un pantin sans vie, au corps lacéré et à la peau distordue. Ils essaient de se reformer, de rejoindre les autres. Ils luttent. Mais ils n'y arrivent pas. Alors chacun fait comme il peut. Et chacun se bat à sa façon.

Parce que depuis le premier jour de leur fuite, rien ne va plus. Ils aimeraient tous hurler, mais aucun d'eux ne le fait. Ils aimeraient mourir, mais ils ne le peuvent pas. Alors ils avancent. Encore, encore, et ne s'arrêteront jamais. Parce que la guilde est trop silencieuse. En deuil. Un deuil qui semble aussi long que l'univers et encore plus immense que le diamètre du soleil. Et la tempête fait rage, sans s'arrêter. Ils sont des proies pour cette chasseuse rousse et inhumaine, qui les traque, sans repos. Et eux doivent courir, s'enfuir. Quand donc se stoppera cette peur perpétuelle dans leurs entrailles ? Le début de leur fuite paraît si lointain, et les jours heureux irréels, le temps où il draguait, le temps où les femmes se pavanaient à ses pieds. Et ses souvenirs s'étiolent comme faisant parti d'un rêve. Au fond, Loki se demande bien quand donc ce songe prendra fin. Toute leur existence lui semble cauchemar, et la douleur a terrassé toute trace de joie en son être, laissant seulement quelques cendres tapies dans un coin de son cœur. Ce rêve est aussi long que mille périples de mars autour du soleil et, comme si la planète rouge s'en approchait peu à peu, leurs ailes commencent à brûler. Car, bientôt, ils mourront. Tous. Sans exception. Ils s'embraseront et éclaterons en milliers de bouts de chair calcinés, disparaissant, sans que personne ne se souvienne d'eux, dans les flammes pourpre d'un feu trop ardent.

Le jeune homme, perdu dans ses pensées, songe alors au miracle des derniers jours. L'espoir fulgurant qui a alors envahit son cœur s'est déjà affaissé de nouveau et sa face s'est parée de résignation, dure, immuable et fataliste. Des mèches virevoltent autour de lui, d'un brun cuivré, tranchant avec la pâleur scintillante du matin. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, tout le monde est plongé dans un mutisme insupportable, où seulement quelques sanglots parviennent à briser la barrière qu'habituellement aucun son ne peut franchir. Parfois, on entend murmurer quelques mots réconfortants, doux, mais inutiles, surtout. Loki le sait. Alors, lui non plus, ne dit rien. Cela ne peut apaiser la douleur et le vide que chacun ressent dans son corps. La guilde toute entière a élevée une tombe clandestine pour leur compagnon, tombé au combat, qui, toute sa vie, porta haut et fier les couleurs de Fairy Tail. Ils ont dressé une simple pierre avec quelques mots gravés dessus, ternes et tristes. Il n'y a pas de corps enfoui sous terre. Seulement une dépouille, loin d'ici, qui pourrit sûrement sous les corps mouvants des insectes grouillants et avides de chair. Qui aurait pu savoir que, la veille de ce jour fatidique aurait été le dernier où ils auraient pu contempler le visage balafré du jeune homme ? Personne, sûrement. Personne… Et tout le monde regrette. Cette tombe vide, ces adieux qu'aucun n'aura eu le droit de prononcer.

Parce que Laxus est loin. Son corps est abandonné. Mais lui, restera toujours dans les cœurs. Toujours. Puis, bientôt, ils devront également quitter la sépulture du jeune homme, s'envoler dans un nouveau lieu. Depuis que leur Maître est mort, ils ne peuvent faire que cela : fuir, fuir et fuir encore. Grâce à Levy, ils peuvent échapper à l'impitoyable chasseuse, encore et encore. Mais, ça ne l'empêche pas de les traquer, puis de les éliminer, un à un. Ils repartent de chaque voyage avec un membre amputé. Loki soupire. Le visage tuméfié de Laxus lui revient alors en mémoire, et ses traits se teintent d'amertume, ils se ferment comme les ailes brisées d'un papillon. Depuis qu'il est revenu, Bixlow ne parle plus. Ses yeux sont devenus vides, se sont éteint d'un seul coup. Le mage aux poupées est seul. Seul avec lui-même, perdu dans les ténèbres. Le roux ne sait pas quoi faire, alors il se tait. Mais il devra endurer, sans piper mot. Car, bientôt, il sait que sa colère, sa haine et sa fureur éclateront. Mais il ne dira rien. Ne ploiera pas. Laissera les coups et les cris tomber sur son corps et son âme. Mais il ne lui en voudra jamais. Parce que Loki, il s'en veut. Il subit. Il sent son cœur saigner, planté d'une flèche mortelle et empoisonnée.

Mais il y a Lisanna, aussi. Lorsqu'il est arrivé, avec la jeune femme sur l'épaule, Mirajane a hurlé. Elfman s'est mis à pleurer. Depuis, la miraculée s'est réveillé, étouffée par les bras de son frère et de sa sœur. Lisanna… Mais ce n'est pas elle. C'en est une autre, qui vient d'autre part, ici on ne sait comment. Mais est-ce si important ? Ce doit-être dur pour elle. Mais ils sont égoïstes, alors ils ne disent rien. Et elle, elle joue le jeu. Elle sourit, un arc de cercle qui se peint d'une aquarelle délicate et enchanteresse sur sa peau satinée. Il s'édulcore, altéré, mais ne s'enfuit jamais. Il reste, imperturbable, posé comme l'aile brisée d'une fée, sur son visage fin et apaisant. Et l'image de ce sourire qui scintille comme les nuances pourpre-argentées du paradis, qui s'étend jusqu'aux autres. Touche leur cœur, les enrobe d'une dragée sucré et réconfortant. Croit-elle vraiment ? Que tout va s'arranger ? Ne fait-elle pas que mentir, avec ce sourire trop confiant plaqué sur les lèvres ? Pourtant, parfois, le roux sait qu'il tremble. Il sait qu'elle tremble, de toute son âme, de tout son cœur.

Ses lèvres papillonnent comme deux bourgeons qui s'entrechoquent sous la bise de l'hiver monstrueux, et aimeraient arrêter de se relever gracieusement. Elle voudrait pleurer. Elle voudrait hurler. Loki le voit. Elle n'est pas chez elle. Le roux sait que personne ne peut rester insensible face à tant d'horreur. Même pas elle. Surtout pas elle. Mais, Lisanna n'est pas comme les autres. Elle n'est pas égoïste. Alors, elle porte son cœur au bout de ses lèvres, et partage un peu de son âme avec ceux qui manquent d'espoir, leur insufflant pour un instant perché tout haut dans le ciel, un semblant d'oubli. Parce qu'elle n'est pas égoïste. Parce qu'elle n'est pas égoïste…. Et la lumière pâle du matin, elle aussi, vacille. Elle se laisse emporter fugacement par l'ombre d'un corps, et les ténèbres de haine et de colère aveugles envahissent toute sa clarté. Au loin, une nuée d'oiseaux piaille et s'enfuit. Loki reste, immobile, baignant toujours dans la lumière émanant de la fenêtre. Les pas martèlent le sol lourdement, et se précipitent vers lui. Les bruits sourds lancent leurs ciseaux argentés dans le silence et le fissure peu à peu. Mais Loki reste, imperturbable, contemplant l'extérieur.

 **« Et Laxus ? Hein, Laxus !** Lecri achève de trancher le silence du matin, grave de douleur – de détresse. Le jeune homme débarque, les mèches folles éparpillées de ses cheveux, dressés sur son crâne, une lueur d'aliénation dans les yeux.

Et le roux ne se retourne toujours pas. Il encaissera. Parce qu'il sera toujours là, pour accepter la colère de ses camarades. Parce qu'il les aime. Parce qu'ils meurent.

— **Tu ne peux pas le faire revenir,** répond-t-il, une lueur morne dans le regard ces prunelles ternies, éteintes depuis trop de temps.

— **Tu… Comment peux-tu parler de lui ainsi ?** Une fureur impétueuse éclate tel un orage dans la pièce chargée de douleur. Une ombre de mort plane sur leurs têtes tandis que la voix rocailleuse du jeune homme étrangle dans sa gorge un cri d'agonie et de désespoir.

Il aimerait dire qu'il s'excuse. Il aimerait lui dire qu'il ne lui en veut pas. Il aimerait tant qu'ils cessent ainsi de démembrer le tout qu'ils forment… Il voudrait simplement – oui, simplement – que tous le monde se souvienne que chacun est là pour l'autre. Et qu'au lieu d'hurler, ils devraient rester soudés. Mais il ne le fait pas. Parce qu'il ne le peut pas. Parce que Laxus est mort. Et que personne ne peut le comprendre. Parce que _Laxus, est mort, bordel !_

Il retourne son camarade violemment, lui empoignant le col de la chemise. Aveuglée par la rage, il le plaque sauvagement contre la fenêtre. Avec fracas, il abat un point contre le mur blanchâtre, tandis que le roux baisse les yeux. A cette vue, il serre d'autant plus ses poings, faisant saigner ses paumes, plongeant plus fort ses ongles ensanglantés dans sa chair. Ses dents se contractent… Le plâtre du mûr s'effritent entre les jointures trop blanches de ses doigts. Des larmes retenues… Personne ne comprend. Personne ne souffre autant que lui.

— **On ne peut rien y faire.**

Calmement. Le sang froid pour un cœur bouillant, dont les battements s'écrasent contre les parois épaisses de son torse. Il restera sans ciller. Pour aider son ami.

— **Tu l'as vu Loki, tu l'as vu ! C'était mon ami !** Il le secoue violemment, **Tu l'as vu et… Et... Et il…** Sa voix se brise, comme la vaisselle posée sur le bord de l'évier, qui chute avec fracas, sous les secousses devenues tremblements du jeune homme. Mais aucun ne le remarque. Parce que le désespoir engloutit chacun de leurs sens.

— **Le mien, aussi,** affirme-t-il, sans trop de conviction…

Parce qu'il s'en veut, aussi. De ne pas pouvoir les sauver. De les regarder mourir, impuissant. Parce qu'il ne peut rien faire pour Bixlow, parce que tout est de sa faute. Et il ne peut étouffer sa détresse. Alors il s'en veut, alors il subira les coups.

— **Te fous pas de moi !** explose-t-il, **Qu'est-ce que t'as ressenti quand tu l'as vu, bordel ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ressenti ? Quand t'as vu le sang couler, quand t'as vu le cadavre ? Hein, qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ? EST-CE QUE TU SENS LA DOULEUR ?** Il fait une pause, à bout de souffle, puis sa voix reprend, rauque de chagrin, sous le regard toujours aussi vide de son vis-à-vis :

— **Non. Tu ne peux pas comprendre,** affirme-t-il.

A cet instant, son regard se voile de tristesse et de honte. Il est égoïste. Terriblement égoïste… Est-ce que ça lui fait du bien, de hurler ? Mais qu'importe. Parce que Laxus est mort. Alors il relève la tête et le fixe de nouveau, partagé entre dégoût et répulsion.

— **Dis quelque chose. Dis quelque chose ! Je vais te tuer, tu m'entends,** finit-il de rugir avec fureur **.** Les lèvres du roux sont closes, il ne dira rien.Alors les yeux de Bixlow s'illuminent de haine et de désolation et, à leur coin, des larmes contenues brillent d'amertume et de désespoir. Pourtant, il ne veut pas pleurer.

Mais il a mal. Et il est déterminé. Parce qu'il souffre.

— **JE VAIS TE TUER !** Vocifère-t-il en se jetant sur lui.Parce qu'il va le frapper. Et Loki ne bouge pas, laissant ses mèches cuivrés valser devant ses iris sombres animés de culpabilité. Le jeune homme sait que cela ne changera rien, mais… Mais il faut qu'il le fasse. Parce que les gens qui ont mal, restent enfermés dans leur égoïsme.

Au moment où son poing puissant s'apprête à s'abattre durement contre la mâchoire de son interlocuteur, une silhouette furtive surgit d'entre deux ombres parsemées de lumière. Elle se précipite en trébuchant, se jetant sur le mage aux poupées, ses grands yeux céruléens emplis de panique et de crainte.

— **Arrête ! Arrête, je t'en supplie… »** S'étrangle-t-elle.

Elle sanglote, et il tremble. Lentement, il relâche son camarade, qui se met à glisser le long du mur. Il se laisse tomber sur le sol et pleure, pleure, pleure, et des plaintes sourdes déchirent sa gorge tandis que des hoquets saccadés soulèvent violemment sa poitrine. Le roux s'assoit à son côté, immobile, ramassant ses lunettes tombées à terre. Il n'en veut pas à Bixlow. Il n'en veut plus à personne. Il souhaite juste que cela cesse, sans plus jamais recommencer… Le jeune homme voudrait s'excuser mais à la place de mots, ce sont des larmes qui sortent d'entre ses lèvres. Loki pose une main sur son épaule. Il n'y a plus besoin de phrases, même pas de regards. Ils sont tous liés par une notion plus forte que celle du sang : la survie.

La jeune fille s'accroupit confusément et se niche entre ses bras tétanisés de peur. Bixlow la serre contre lui, tandis que quelques larmes roulent le long de ses joues nacrées. Lentement, il inspire les cheveux parfumés de lilas de son amie, et les battements effrénés de son cœur s'apaisent un à un. Le mage à lunette, lui, toujours immobile, observe les oiseaux invisibles par la fenêtre. Ils se sont enfuis depuis belle lurette, laissant derrière eux les prémices glacées de l'hiver. Et Lisanna frissonne de plus belle, drapée dans une chemise de nuit qui lui offre la teinte irisée d'un rayon de lune. Bixlow ressert son étreinte. Ils s'en fichent que ce ne soit pas leur Lisanna. Parce que Lisanna est le printemps qui amène enfin le soleil dans leur cœur pluvieux, chassant n'importe quel givre embuant leurs yeux. Puis, lentement, ses larmes s'effacent sous les doigts réconfortants de Loki, et le visage du jeune homme, auparavant terne, se fend d'un sourire discret. Parce que le sien nait d'un mensonge et meure au creux d'un chagrin. Mais son sourire à elle est eternel il brillera à jamais sur ses lèvres roses argentés, à jamais dans leur cœur. Il fait le tour de ses yeux et vient se poser sur sa bouche, délicatement. Parce qu'elle a perdu, elle a vu, et pourtant… Et pourtant elle sourit. Et son sourire, bien que douloureux, est sincère.

Ses yeux scintillent doucement. Elle est là. Et peut être que grâce à elle, il pourra fonder une nouvelle équipe. Sans remplacer Fried, Ever et… Laxus. Cette fille a le même visage que la leur. La même apparence. Ce sont leurs souvenirs qui reviennent, qui se faufilent dans leur esprit. Ces pensées si douces qui s'étaient peu à peu effacés lorsque leur Lisanna était morte… Mais celle-ci ne pose pas de question, ne dit rien. Elle a compris. Alors elle les enlace doucement tous les deux, elle partage leur peine. Elle se substitue à leur amie pour apaiser leur douleur. Alors ils oublient que ce n'est pas la leur. Ils pleurent, ils pleurent, ils pleurent ensemble, au lieu de se déchirer mutuellement. Leurs larmes se rejoignent et finissent leurs courses sur le sol, scintillant dans la lumière bleue du matin.

 _Parce qu'il y en a qui vivent encore. Alors ils doivent continuer de se battre, ensemble. Et leur guilde pourra renaître de ses cendres, plus belle qu'elle ne l'était…_


End file.
